Stuck
by LegallyWicked
Summary: Eight different strangers have to get along when they end up stuck. but will they learn something on the way? DxC IxN TxG GxB
1. high School

**Okay so this is my first TDi story but this idea was nagging at me for ever so I decided to test it out **

**No I don't own TDI **

**O and a special shout out to my super supportive friends, Haley, Hanna, Kathleen, Aly, and Shelby, **

Courtney Cohen enjoyed her part-time job in the schools library. It was like a sanctuary for her. Instead of facing the harsh reality of high school, she spent her lunches and after school hours in the library instead. She spent hours in the library only with the comfortable silence of library and the dark musty smell of the old books. Mrs. Evans, the librarian, loved Courtney and sometimes left her in charge of the library all by herself. Sometimes, like today.

"Courtney I'm gonna leave to grab some lunch. I should hurry I think it's going to begin to snow. " Mrs. Evans said on especially cold afternoon. "Would you like me to get you something?" she asked out of habit even though she knew what answer she would get. "No, thank you, Mrs. Evans. I'll just shelf the books," she glanced at the four books on her cart," and be on my way."

She of course would not 'shelf those four books and be on her way.' She, out of fear of being rejected from her fellow peers, would spend all lunch period in the library. Even though she pretended not to care, she did care.

Ever since Courtney had been in elementary school, she had been mocked for always being the smartest. Always the smartest, never the prettiest or the friendliest, the smartest. However, she did have a few friends leading up to middle school, until Heather.

Heather Mayson entered the seventh grade halfway through the year. Courtney, making the hardest effort to be friendly, befriended Heather. She seemed nice, and she was popular so, by associations, so was Courtney. They seemed to be the best of friends until the end of the year: final exams.

Heather, unlike Courtney, was not book smart, but people smart. She wasn't the shiniest diamond at _Tiffany's_ , so she wasn't prepared for the science final. Courtney, however, was and when Heather tried to cheat off her she denied her the right. Courtney had also told the teacher of Heather attempt, in true Courtney fashion. In result Heather had to attend summer school, but she vowed to get revenge on Courtney.

She did, eight grade was hell for Courtney Cohen, she made sure of it. With the nasty rumors and trash flying around, Courtney lost her few friends. Heather mocked her mercilessly, especially about her weight. Courtney wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny at the time. Hell transferred over into ninth grade, but that was the year she discovered the library.

Courtney was fully content here, away from the Heather and the rest of her vicious peers. She loved the library, it was a large building apart from the rest of the school. It had high ceilings and mazes of shelves. The sky blue walls had famous quotes floating around and she loved the modern furniture.

Right now there was only one other person in the library, a boy. He was regularly seen here, tan, brown hair, smart. A regular, Courtney decided, and kinda cute too. She couldn't remember his name but she new he was in all of her A.P. class with intelligentsia to match hers.

She had conversed with him only a few times. If you count 'Excuse me where is the G section?' 'Oh it's over there' conversation. She had, however, heard his usual conversations with a sweater-vested, gap toothed boy who she thought to be his friend. From what she could tell this boy enjoyed to used sarcasm. At one time, she too was fond of it and admired some of his wittier responses.

Courtney thought that she could be good friends with this boy, if she ever got the courage to actually talk to him. Many times she had attempted to strike conversation with the boy but chickened out with fear of being rejected with one of his wittier responses. It would be like Heather all over again, only smarter.

"Excuse me, I need this book for my book report do you happen to have it?" Sarcasm boy asked her. Hmm, _How to Kill a Mocking Bird _of course they had that. Deciding against using a witty response she just smiled, " It's over there." She pointed toward the shelf under the window which was many feet out of her reach. Sarcasm boy gave her a grateful smile and approached the said shelf. He knelt down and skimmed his finger across the books' spines. When he found what he was looking for he gave a satisfied smile. As he stood he causally glanced up, out the window "Looks like there's gonna be a snow storm."

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Noah Oaks enjoyed his time in the school library. It was nice. He liked sitting here, in total silence instead of the loud buzz of the school cafeteria. The library was also a Cody-free zone today. Cody was his friend and Noah liked Cody, most days. Today, however Cody had decided to bombard him with an array of pointless questions. Noah was grateful to get away from his chatty friend.

Another perk of being in the library was the assistant librarian. The tall mocha-skinned brunette was very pretty. Noah spent a great amount of his library time observing the attractive librarian, she was here all the time. Many times he had attempted to impress her but as always Cody would get in the way.

He grasped his stray thought to focus on the matter at hand. His English class had been assigned a list of books that they had to choose for their January book report. He had decided on a classic, _How to kill a Mocking Bird_. He knew the book would be near the back possibly in the shelf under the twelve-feet-high window. He could go get the book himself or he could have the pretty librarian for help. He didn't have to think it twice.

"Excuse me I need this book for my book report," he signaled to the paper," Do you happen to have it?" She seemed to be thinking something over for half a second but smiled and pointed toward the shelf near the window. "It's over there."

He could feel her eyes on him as her traced his finger down the spines when he found the correct book he smiled. As he stood, he glanced up at the window and was surprised. Instead of the light snow covering the ground like when he had first entered the library, there was a heavy blanket of snow and more snow swirling around. "Looks like there's gonna be a storm."

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Geoff McCoy enjoyed lunch; it was the only time he did not have to think. He knew thinking wasn't his thing so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. That presented itself as a challenge when you are a 10th grade student. He did think though, just not about things worth thinking about. His thoughts were filled with skateboarding and hot chicks. Not math and English like that smart chick in his drama class. What was her name, Carmen? Casie? Whatever, he didn't want to think too hard about it.

"Hey Geoff! Buddy… DUDE!" Geoff head jolted up as he realized that a person was trying to get in contact with him. His friend DJ was waving a hand in front of his face trying to break some sort of trance. "Dude you were starring at the chick again. " It was true, he had small crush on the captain of the cheerleading squad; Bridgette Jones. Well, small wasn't the right word. She was hot, blonde and had a nice rack, everything he wanted in a girl. He didn't know he was starring at her, though. "Sorry dude what were you sayin'?" DJ rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter anymore. Dude, she is so out of your lead." DJ was a little more down to earth than his blonde friend. He was smarter than him and usually always right. Like right now. Bridgette Jones, the head cheerleader, had it all and she was smart way too good for poor, skater Geoff.

"I think she digs me, dude! " Geoff defended." Like yesterday when we kinda crash into each other in the hallway she was like 'Sorry' and I was like 'It's okay dude' and then she_ smiled_! She smiled!" He waved his hands around to show his emphasis.

"Dude I don't want to be a downer but I don't think she even knows your name."

"She does so know my name!" Geoff argued back even though he wasn't exactly sure that Bridgette did know his name. "Okay then, prove it!" DJ challenged his pal. "Okay then, dude I'll go up to her and ask her to party on Saturday." DJ smirked "And if she says no?" "Then I'll …I'll skateboard through school wearing only my boxers." Deal." Geoff tentatively stood and made his way to the center table that held most football players and cheer leaders. He spotted Bridgette sitting with one of her fellow cheerleaders, Lindsay .Her back was to him but when Lindsey nudged her in Geoff's direction she turned to face him.

"Hi dud-Bridgette! See, I was hoping that-" Geoff halted as he felt a slight breeze. A slight breeze that wasn't suppose to be there. Looking down he noticed that something was missing, something very important.

Once he realized that his pants were not where they were suppose to be he had no choice but to run. He didn't even turn back to see Bridgette's laughing face or the culprit. He stopped a few yard away from the library entrance. The cold was killing him and he had a hard time running with his pants at his ankles.

Once his pants were secure and snug he finally looked around to see exactly where he was. From what he could see through the snow ( which was falling pretty heavily by now) he was near the science lab and the library. He contemplated his next move, he could go back to the library and possibly be humiliated for the second time today or he could go to a place where nobody that was anybody went. The library, he decided.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Trent Philips enjoyed playing football, but what he enjoyed more than playing football was being praised for playing football so well. That and being hoarded by a mob of hot cheerleaders after every winning touchdown. Screw it, he just enjoyed being him.

Today was no exception to the Trent-lives-every-guys-dream routine and he was currently being admired by one of the most_ bounciest_ of the cheerleaders, Lindsay." Tell us again how you scored that winning goal, Trevor." good thing this girl is pretty Trent thought.

Trent unlike most sitting at his table was actually smart. Though he tried to keep that a secret. As he thought about it he realized that the only other person that could be classified as 'smart' could be the cheerleading captain, Bridgette Jones.

Bridgette Jones was a touchy subject for him. She was the only current cheerleader that he hadn't dated . She had turned him down a series of times. She was also the current winner of the I-turned-down-the-hottest-boy-in-school -because-I'm-crazy award. The more Trent thought about it the more he realized that he didn't actually like Bridgette like that and only wanted to be her boyfriend for the glory. That wasn't a bad thing, right?

In all of his thinking he failed to notice the skater nerd that had approached Bridgette. It was that dude, Gary or something. What ever his name was he was walking toward Bridgette. Trent knew that Bridgette thought he was kinda cute. If this guy came to ask her out and she says yes that would humiliate Trent on so many levels. He had to act and act fast. "Hi dud-Bridgette! See, I was hoping that-" Trent didn't let Gary finish because he had already made sure that this guy would be humiliated before he ever was.

Trent smirked as Gary ran out with his jeans around his ankles. " Why did you do that to Geoff?!" Oh, so that was his name, Geoff. Before he could even respond to Bridgette she ran out after that loser. He knew that he should feel bad but he didn't. he was about to sit down but he realized that that would be insensible and chicks did not dig insensible.

Oh well, he thought as he ventured out to the snow in search of Bridgette and Gary-Geoff-what's-his-face. It wasn't hard to find them all he had to do was follow the footprints. The trail ended at the library. Not the Library he thought. As he stepped into the library he swore he could feel some of his coolness fall off.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Bridgette Jones enjoyed surfing and reading. She would rather spend a day reading and surfing on the beach than here, cheerleading. Of course, she wouldn't let her fellow cheerleaders know that. Bridgette didn't even like cheerleading, really. She never even considered cheerleading as an option before 9th grade. Bridgette's mother had been a former cheerleader when Bridgette was in the ninth grade her mother became the cheerleading coach and she urged Bridgette to join. Bridgette was reluctant at first but when her mother told her of all the scholarships she could win, Bridgette was hooked. She was a good cheerleader it was just that she didn't like.

This year she told herself she would quit the squad. It was halfway through the year and she was still on the squad. Sometimes she wondered if she really wanted to quit, she knew she hated cheerleading but what about her friends. Would they still like her if she was no longer a cheerleader? What about all the other people who looked up to her? Do people like Bridgette for Bridgette or just herself and not for her cheerleading status?

She wanted to find out. "Lindsay, what do you like about me?" Lindsay looked confused for a minute as she played with a strand of hair. Sometimes Bridgette wondered why she was her best friend

"Well, your pretty! Do you know how hard it is to be best friends with an ugly girl? And you're a cheerleader like me! Oh, and you're --Hey that kid is starring at you funny!" she giggled as she pointed behind Bridgette at a blonde boy with cowboy hat. Bridgette immediately recognized him as Geoff.

Even though they had never talked she knew who he was, a skater best friends with DJ. She thought he was kinda cute. Maybe he wanted to ask her out? She would say yes in a heartbeat. He stopped for a minute to look back at the table where his friend, DJ, was seated. He continued waking toward her and stopped right in front of her. "Hi dud-Bridgette! See, I was hoping that-" he faltered and as she looked down she could see why. Trent Evens was behind him and he had pulled his pants down. He gave her a look of innocence as he walked backwards slowly. Geoff ran out the room in an instant and Bridgette felt compelled to follow him. But before she moved she turned to Trent and yelled " Why did you do that to Geoff?!"

At first she didn't notice how cold it was but as she stepped farther outside she could tell that it was much colder than before. She followed the footprints in the snow (which she guessed that were Geoff's) to the library. She didn't know why exactly she was following Geoff. But she stepped into the library anyway. She would soon regret it.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Gwen Davis enjoyed being alone. But when you spend seven hours a-day in a high school swarming with students that could sometimes be hard. Especially when one students keeps following her around like a love-sick puppy.

Apparently Cody couldn't find his master, a smart-alecky boy, Nate something or other . "Hey

Gwen whatcha' up to?" speaking of the devil. "Nothing much just being alone." maybe he could get the hint. "Cool I dig that, so what you drawin'?" apparently not. She tried to move before he could swipe the sketchbook out of her hand. "Oh isn't that that dude that plays football." He pointed to a drawing of Trent Evans.

I have no idea who your talking about." Gwen tried to cover as she snatched her sketch book back. She was successful. At that moment Gwen decided that she could physically not stand another minute with this boy. She had to run for it. She shuffled through the large amount of snow on the ground as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom.

"Cool, girl problems, I dig that. I'll just wait here for you." he never gives up! Gwen thought miserably as she smacked her head against the hard wall. She had to get away now!

It wasn't that people didn't like Gwen it was just that she didn't like people. She never could find real friends. Interesting people that weren't superficial or stuck up like that Trent guy. Sure she had drawn him but that was because he was easy to look at but he was only in love with himself. People like that were the vain of Gwen's existence. Him and Bridgette Jones, that stuck-up, preppy, I-have-it-all-and-you-don't girl. The worst part though was that she was nice that made it so much harder to hate her. Unlike the other Queen Bee, Heather, Bridgette was kind and sweet and junk. She, like, saved babies from burning buildings and cats stuck in trees in her spare time. She was also modest about it there are never modest cheerleaders. Ever. That just isn't right it's like girly football player- wait, bad example.

Anyway, Bridgette didn't even know the teal -haired girl. Why did she hate her do much? She didn't know, it just felt right, like mustard on potato chips.

Wait why was she here again?" Gwen are you done in there?" Oh, him. Gwen looked around desperately and like a gift sent down from heaven there it was, a second exit! Gwen didn't even think twice before fleeing out the door. She kinda felt sorry for Cody leaving him like that. Kinda.

Gwen could barely see two feet in front of her, the snow was ripping fiercely. She stepped a couple of feet forward but smacked her head on what she thought was a tree branch. Now crawling Gwen tired to find somewhere to take shelter in. She had been stricken by luck for the second time as felt a wall in front of her. She felt around clumsily and finally found a door handle. She grasped for it lifting herself up. As she did, though, she was blown down by another strong, gust of wind. She tugged at the door from her position on the ground seeing as standing would be impossible. When the door finally flew open she through herself inside.

Still on the ground Gwen brushed stray flakes from her shot hair. When she looked around(still on the floor) she realized that she was in the library.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Izzy Daniels enjoyed reeking havoc among her fellow peers. Today, however was not a day to reek havoc. It was a cold Friday in January. The type of day where you just want to stay home sipping hot chocolate and watching_ Lifetime_ movies. Izzy ha school to go to though, but she would make sure she could spend a hot chocolate-filled _Lifetime_ day tomorrow. It was such a dreary day that she was in a dark mood. She had planned pulling the fire a alarm today but nothing was fun when it was so cold outside.

The only good snow was if you were snowball fight and she couldn't do that when it was so windy outside. Then it hit her, if you can't through balls of mushy substance at people outside why couldn't you do it _inside_? Her crazy little diabolical mind began to cook up a scheme that she would soon put into action.

Most would think that what Izzy was about to do would ruin their reputations but the bubbly redhead didn't care. She never cared what people thought about her. Why should she?

Izzy turned to watch as a boy from the skater table approached the center table. He was in the middle of speaking to that cheerleader chick when that football player pulled his pants down. _Why didn't I think of that? _Izzy questioned herself. Oh, well, the show must go on. After the three involved exited one right after another, Izzy hoisted herself onto her table. She and a clump of mashed potatoes in her hand .

"FOOD FIGHT!!" she screamed as she hit Heather Mayson with her mash potato snowball. This caused mayhem in the cafeteria. Izzy immediately ducked under the table for cover. Her work her was done.

She watched for a few more minutes getting minimal food on her as possible. In the far corner of the caf she could see a punk beating up another kid. _Oooh, bloody nose ouch._

The dreary mode was lifted and the high school population really seemed to enjoy this. There were large masses of food.

Suddenly she watched in horror as the vice principal stormed through the doors and all fire ceased. "Who started this ?!" she exclaimed. Every one pointed under the table at Izzy. Oh crap!

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!" she screamed, throwing he arms up dramatically as she dashed through the doors. She didn't know if she was being followed or not. But, she didn't dare look back.

Looking outside she noticed how cold and windy it was. Izzy versus Nature. This was gonna be a piece of cake!

She began to crawl through the snow to avoid being slapped by the ripping wind. It didn't take her long before she ran into a door. She yanked it open and tumbled in. "Cool! The library! "

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Duncan Pascal enjoyed causing trouble and going against the law. Ever since he turned thirteen he had a passion for breaking the rules. He always yearned to defy his parents. He had always wondered if the fact that they were both police officers had anything to do with it. If that was true he would be defining both his parents and the law. At the same time!

But of course he could think of that later. Right now he was in his favorite class: lunch. They were also studding his favorite thing: Food Fights. Duncan was on top of a table throwing an apple at the queen bee, Heather, when he felt something warm and sticky on his neck. Someone had thrown something at him! You never throw something at a bully, especially when that bully was as scary as Duncan. With his green Mohawk and many piercing he was easily the scariest guy in the 10th grade and someone had thrown warm jello at him. He tried to spot the culprit, the only one with jello in their hand was… Harold. Harold was a usual victim for Duncan and apparently he wanted revenge. Duncan wasn't gonna take this from a geek like Harold he was gonna get it.

Duncan stalked over to Harold, fist in the air. As soon as he got close enough that fist came in contact with the geek's nose. Harold wheezed as he fell to the ground. He wiped his bloody knuckle on his pants and stalked off. "The vice principal's coming." he heard Beth, the band geek, say from under the table. Crap he needed to leave now!

He made his way through the throng of food and teens approaching the door. The principal would probably be coming in from the front door. So his best bet would be the back door through kitchen. He made sure he wasn't spotted as he crawled into the kitchen. He was relieved to see that the cafeteria lady, Chef Hatchet, wasn't in here.

He peaked over the counter. Hmmm, Chef's recipe cards. I don't think I wanna know Duncan decide. He slyly made his way to the door. He attempted to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Who started this!" he heard coming from the cafeteria. Duncan t shook the doorknob with more vigor. If the vice principal caught him after what he had done to Harold. He would be dead. Duncan wasn't liked much at the front office in the first place. Out of frustration Duncan began to kick the door. Harder and harder until finally it budged open. He was lucky too, he was pretty sure he had broken his toe.

Now limping Duncan trudged through the three feet of snow. The heavy snow only made his toe ache more. But he had to get to shelter. He could tell that there was going to be a heavy snowstorm and if he stayed here he would probably end up buried in snow. Better than going back to juvie he thought bitterly. The strong wind began to rip against his body after a while it got so strong he fell to his knees but he kept going. Now, Duncan could barely see past the flurry of white, but he kept on going. The pain in his right foot was unbearable now, but he kept on going. He couldn't keep on going, however, when he ran into the brick wall.

He cursed under his breath but he felt relief when he felt a door handle. He hoped this one would actually open. It did. Duncan pulled himself to his feet and limped into…the library.

**Well what do you think? I wanted to make this a bit more light and humorous because I'm also working on a little more darker story so now they balance each other out. **

**.!.::.**

** Miriam  
**


	2. the Library

_**I present you this as a Valentines Day/ President's Day gift. Since I had no school today I wanted to dedicate today to writing for you lovelies. I watched a **__**Phineas and Ferb **_**marathon all morning then around 12 o'clock I began working I took a break at 1:30 to watch more **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**and now at 3 o'clock I'm done. **

**I would like to thank my best friend Kathleen for pushing me to finish this chapter this week. Thanks to all the reviewers and subscribers. I decided to right back to all you reviewers. **

** Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever****:Thanks! Wow first review! Anyway I do like Trent I just thought he should be a little OOC **

** LonerPunK712**** : Thanks Kayla**

** LonerPunK712**** : Oooh déjà vu !**

ChipmunkFanatic **: Thanks so much! Actually I've never seen **_**The Breakfast Club**_** but I do know the basic plot and it kinda inspired me but where I got the idea was a personal experience: A while ago my school had a lockdown and I was in the cafeteria at the time. It was empty except for the lunch ladies and janitors because it was in the morning. Well I was stuck there with this dude named Jordan who I really didn't like, he made fun of me all the time. The lockdown lasted for a couple hours ( someone was spotted with a gun but it turned out to be a water gun) and in that time Jordan and I really got to know each other and we became good friends, until he moved to Nevada.**

OCDbookworm**: Thanks! **

werewolfinlove : **Thanks! Love the avatar by the way!**

Bubblesluver : **Thanks I'm glad you like it! I like Bubbles too though my favorite is Blossom.**

marlynnknowsbest101 : **Thanks! I know Trent is a little OOC right now but he will be back to normal by the end I promise I just thought it be nice if Gwen brought him down.**

-Misty:** Thanks! I think Noah and Izzy are way under appreciated too. I thought I could bring them out a little more in this story. Though Noah isn't inthis chapter much. ( For **_**Breakfast Club **_**thing see above)**

Kimberly6731 : **I'll pretend that that wasn't a least bit stalker-ish. There is no 'a' in the beginning though I do get that a lot. Oh and I don't live in Illinois I live in the west.**

NoName :** Creative name! I am glad that you love it, love it, love it.**

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

Courtney didn't exactly know what had happened in the span of twenty minutes. At first there had only been sarcastic boy and she. Then out of nowhere there appeared a skater boy. He was a blonde with cowboy hat she had worked with him on a project in theater arts class. His name, she remembered, was Geoff. What he was doing in the library, she did not know. She was surprised that he actually knew where the library was, he didn't seem like the library type. When they had worked on the theater arts project he barely did any work and Courtney had to finish the project on her own, of course they had gotten an"A"

Geoff seemed a little disdained and out of breath. He looked around and decided on a seat in an empty table. He just sat there for a minute with a blank look on his face. He was startled as he heard the slam of the door but he was even more startled when he saw who came in through the door. Courtney was as well.

Bridgette Jones was the person Courtney least expected to see in the library. The Queen Bee was known all around campus even in the tenth grade she was widely popular and admired. She had the perfect hair, the perfect skin, the perfect body and she was NICE! This only made her even more popular and perfect.

Truthfully she intimidated Courtney. Bridgette was the face of perfection and Courtney was not. Being compared to someone like Bridgette Jones was Courtney's worse nightmare.

Bridgette was out of breathe and pink in the face as she flashed trough the doors . She put her hands on her knees as she caught her breathe. When she was breathing normally she looked around trying to find something. When she spotted Geoff she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Courtney thought it was odd that someone of such popular stature was talking to someone as low down the social ladder as Geoff. But the thing that struck as the most odd was that Bridgette was not being crowded by all her blonde, preppy, cheerleader friends which are always hoarding her. She realized that this was the first time she had seen Bridgette alone.

She was proven wrong when the door slammed for the second time and in came in Trent Philips. He too was out of breath and gasping. So Courtney's theory _was _true: Bridgette Jones can't go anywhere with a football player or cheerleader at least ten feet away.

Once Bridgette saw Trent she was fuming," What are you doing here Trent? Haven't you done enough?" Both Trent and Geoff seemed taken aback by Bridgette's newfound anger. "Whoa ,chill I just came to apologize." he said holding his hands up in defeat. Bridgette gave him a weary look, " I think you've done enough Trent really. Just leave." Trent looked angered now," Nuh-uh I'm not leaving till' the dude excepts my apology."

Both Bridgette and Trent looked at cowering Geoff who, until now had been observing the discussion. "Ugh-well, I mean, he did pull my pants down and embarrass me in front of the whole school," Geoff was looking angrier with each word, "you know what I don't forgive you."

The statement from Geoff triggered both Trent and Bridgette to begin to yell at each other and soon Geoff too. This left Courtney watching the odd confrontation with her eyes wide while sarcastic boy looked up from his book mildly interested.

"Well if you weren't such a stuck up jerk--"

Well if _you _weren't such a snobby Queen Bee that--"

"Why do you have to be such an ass, dude--"

Harmoniously everyone stopped mid-fight and turned to Courtney. "WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT?"

Courtney mumbled something and kept her eyes on the ground as she backed away slowly toward the exit. Once the angry three returned to fighting Courtney ducked under a shelf and began to rearrange some books that didn't need rearranging.

She was positive that this fight was going to keep on going for a couple hours and she wasn't sure what it was about. From what she could tell before she had been yelled at, Trent had done something embarrassing to Geoff and Bridgette was merely sticking up for him. But by the way that Bridgette defended Geoff, Courtney could tell that she was interested in him.

Courtney was completely engrossed in pretending to move books around that she didn't notice the lime green psycho that stumbled through the doors until she spoke. "Cool! The library! Oh Hi! Hey you're the freaky librarian chick that has no friends! Oh, it is snowing so hard outside! Wow, this place is so cool! Why are they fighting? I want to fight too! " and with that the lime green girl left a baffled Courtney and approached the bickering trio.

"If you didn't macaroni n' cheese tulips we would all be happy!" she screamed unnoticed by the three angered teenagers.

_Sure they don't notice Miss Crazy over there but they yell at me when I stare!_ thought Courtney furiously.

She cocked her head to one side as observed the lime green redhead. Her name was Isabelle Daniels, she remembered, Izzy for short. Izzy was the resident psycho and was always seen doing something crazy and dangerous and possibly against the law.

Even though Courtney didn't think it was necessary for Izzy to break the rules she admired her. Izzy didn't care what other people though of her; she did her own thing. Courtney wished she had enough courage to be herself and not care what others thought about her.

If this was the _Wizard of Oz , _she thought, she would be the lion. And Izzy would be the scarecrow.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

Gwen looked around again, this time slowly. She saw the object of her hatred in the middle of the library, Bridgette Jones. She was currently yelling at a certain quarterback with the help of a skater flake. In the midst of this fight there was a lime green psycho also screaming. Maybe she should find another place to hide. Gwen opened the door but immediately slammed it shut when she was blasted by a surprisingly strong gust of wind. _The library is good. _she thought to herself.

As Gwen observed further she noticed two others in the library, that smart-alec boy that Cody is always around and the assistant librarian who was actually a student. Both of them didn't seem to mind the fight going on in the center of the library.

Gwen shrugged and positioned herself at an empty table. She took out her iPod, turned up the volume all the way and put her face in her arms. This was going to be a long day.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

Geoff was never the type of guy that liked to fight. When he was in elementary school he would always get along with everyone, the girls too, even thought they had cooties. He was never a confrontational guy but this was too much. Not only had this dude embarrassed him but he did it in front of his crush! Plus he was kind of enjoying yelling at this jerk and Bridgette knew his name!

He felt sort of sorry for yelling at Carmen like that but what the heck? Bridgette did it too.

Something he didn't really understand was the lime green redhead that decided to randomly join the argument.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

Duncan was pretty sure that he had broken his toe. By the time he was fully in the library he couldn't take the pain. He quickly located an isolated table and sat down.

He propped his foot up for further examination. But instead of examining his foot le began to look around. There was a trio that had taken up the middle of the library fighting, the Goth girl in the corner sulking, the smartass reading ,the crazy girl yodeling . However the person who caught his eye was the smart chick who was messing with the books o na shelf. She looked like the preppy princess type who he would never date, but she was hot.

It was interesting that all the people in the library seemed to be ignoring the fight that was going on. Duncan on the other hand began to watch, entertained, possibly broken toe forgotten. The blonde chick was pretty hot when she was angry. _But not as hot as Princess over there._ He reminded himself as he began to stare at her.

Princess was still moving books around but now with more anger. She would sometimes glance at the arguing three and then returned to slamming books on the shelf. She looked frustrated but continued to rearrange the books.

By now the yelling and arguing had gotten so loud that everyone had turned to stare; bookworm looked up from his book, Goth raised her head up and took her headphones out, Crazy kept yodeling, and Princess just glared.

_Something is gonna explode _Duncan predicted. He was right.

In the middle of all the commotion Duncan watched as Princess propped herself up on a center table and let out a deafening whistle that silenced all the noise. Everyone in the room turned surprised to look at her.

"This is a library people not the cafeteria! You three," she pointed to quarterback, blonde bimbo and skater flake," I don't care why you're fighting but I want you out of my library! Hey crazy chick," she was talking to lime green carrot top," I don't care if he pasta-ed your lilies but I want you out too! Oh and punk with the terrible hair," she was talking to Duncan," Get your feet off the furniture!"

Everyone was shocked by Princess's outburst and stood (or sat) there surprised that the quite librarian had just yelled at them all. " I didn't know she talked." quarterback mumbled.

"OUT!" she yelled once again. Following her commands Blonde Bimbo approached the door. She pulled on the handle once, then again, but it would not budge. She tried to shake it open but it would not move. Skater Flake, trying to be a gentleman or whatever, attempted to open the door for her but failed. "Move out of the way. Let me show you how it's done." quarterback said as he pushed skater flake away. He pushed and pushed again but the door wouldn't budge. By now everyone in the library was crowding around to see what was going on, including Duncan (who painfully limped)

"Are you sure it's not a pull?" asked Blondie. This offended Princess," I practically live here. It's a PUSH." That made Goth smirk.

Duncan was tired of waiting, he was going to be late for class( not that he cared) He pushed the other two males out of the way muttering "Wimps." under his breath. He pushed and it wouldn't budge, he pushed again and it still wouldn't budge. This could only mean one thing" We're snowed in."

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

**Well people that's it! It is a little shorter than last chapter but I hope you like it. Oh by the way, I have a medical condition where reviews make me type faster.**

**.Snaps!.::.**

**.::Miriam::.**


	3. Text message breakups

**Well I'm back! I am so sorry I took so long it's just that I start soccer and that takes a lot of time and I broke my finger and that makes it really hard to type! I got a lot of reviews saying that Noah wasn't in the last chapter so this chapter is mostly in a Noah POV I've also gotten a bunch of reviews asking about Trent well, that'll be straightened out near the end of this chappie**

**Response to reviews:**

OCDbookworm :**Well thank you I'm glad that you think so I was looking for the perfect line for Izzy and I have to thank my Best Friends Aly and Shelby for that**

RainbowxXrachel :** Thanks I guess that's my specialty my friend commented about that the other day I never really never thought about it but I guess I just channel my inner Izzy. Thanks!**

Fluffy Buddy :**Thanks you know I didn't really think about that until after I published but oh well I'll get a bad word in there somewhere!**

goodgirl918:**Thanks! I have followed your order! ****J**

Angel360-Devil0 : **Ah Wikipedia how we love thee! It'd okay about the whole Izzy thing we authors have to help each other out and I'm glad that I helped you out!**

TheIconic:**Thanks and I shall!**

Mexican-diva1204:**Thanks! I think that would be really good too! Woo no class!! Anyway I'm Mexican too! Woo Go Mexico!**

Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever :** Woo! I know I love Noah too! I just couldn't fit him in here but this chapter has plenty of Noah-ness I hope you like it! I think Izzy id my specialty **

LonerPunK712 : **It's okay happens to the best of us! Oh OOC stands for Out Of Character but don't confuse it with OC which is original character**

-Misty :** Ah yes probably one of my favorite lines of all time! Props to Shelby and Aly for that! Again I think characters are my specialty and don't worry about Trent just read this chapter and the Trent thing will become clearer. **

Bubblesluver:** Thanks! I am glad you like it and I'll try!**

alienphantom :** I hope it will I think I've got a funny ending planned.**

Dmsmiley01 : **Thanks I'll try**

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

"What do you mean we're snowed in ?" demanded Noah. The Neanderthal turned to him. "Well, when the snow builds up--" "Yes, yes I know that part! But we can't be stuck in here. There has to be another way out!" Noah was not going to stay in here with these bunch of… of freaks ( with the exception of the pretty librarian) . "There has a way to dislodge the door!" Noah turned to the delinquent," You've broken out of prison before, can't you open the door with a Swiss army knife or something?" This seemed to offend the green-haired boy," It was _juvie _and the guard dogs got me before I could hop the fence. Anyway, if I could open the door I would've by now, but the sucker is closed tight."

"Well, what are we going to do, dude?" asked the blonde ." We're going to fly out that window on my magical flying werewolf." replied Noah dryly. "Dude, you have a werewolf that _flies _?"

"We're stuck in here? All of us? And we can't get out?" asked quarterback. "No, dude, we'll fly out on the flying werewolf. Weren't you listening?"

"There _has _to be another way out! I can't be stuck here with _them_!" Noah turned to the librarian desperately. She looked apologetic, "That's the only exit." "No, no, no, no! What about a window!" "The only window is twenty feet above the ground." she signaled to the high window calmly. The librarian seemed surprisingly serene after her outburst.

"Oh! One time I got stuck in the Taj Mahal after they closed and I had to survive all night off the complementary peanuts they gave out! Oh, but wait I'm allergic to peanuts. No wonder I broke out in hives!" blabbed on the Crazy girl.

"That's nice, but how are we suppose to survive? I don't suppose you give out complementary peanuts do you?" asked the Goth asked Librarian."No, but I'm sure that we can find something in the librarian's office."

"Omigosh I know how to get out of here!" Exclaimed the blonde." I can use my cell phone to call someone to get us out of here!" Noah almost kissed her.

The Blondie swiped out her shiny white and electric blue cell phone, "I'll just call one of my friends and they'll tell a teacher to get us out." she explained before pressing the '2' on her cell phone.

"Hello Lindsay? No, it's Bridgette. Omigosh, he did not! But what did she say? Oww! No I'm still here it's just that _someone _pinched me." She glared at Goth." Oh, well anyway --No! Listen Lindsay! This is important! Lindsay? Lindsay?" she took the phone away from her ear down to glare at it. "It ran out of battery." muttered.

"Lindsay! How could you call Lindsay? She has, like, no brain! " spat the infuriated quarterback. "Well, she was the first one on my speed dial. But it doesn't matter anymore. " She collapsed in a chair," Does anyone else have a cell phone?" Everyone shook their heads.

"What are we going to do? We're stuck in the library together until who-knows-when and we don't even know each other." said the Goth as she sat down across from Blondie. She did have a point, Noah thought as he sat two seats to the left from her.

"Well, then let's get to know each other." said the librarian before sitting down next to Noah (this pleased him very much) "Who wants to go first?"

"Well I'm Bridgette." said the blonde. So her name was Bridgette, it didn't suit her, Noah decided. It was too….normal for a girl of high school royalty.

"Geoff, dudes." the skater flake was next. This name did suit the owner, something simple and short so he can remember it.

"Duncan." muttered the delinquent. This one Noah wasn't sure about. He had known very little people with the name 'Duncan' so he couldn't decide.

"Gwen." sighed the Goth. This did fit her, it was original just like her. She seemed like a smart girl who just didn't bother with the world.

"Trent." spoke the quarterback. This name, unlike the prior, was not appropriate for it's owner. This name was _too _original for someone like the quarterback ,who fit the mold of perfectly.

It was his turn," Noah." he had always wondered where he had gotten the name . When he had asked his mother why she named him so she responded:" It just fit. Once I looked at that cute little face I knew you were a 'Noah'. It just felt right. You know I was going to name you Anthony at first?"

Noah didn't really understand what his mother was getting at, how could things just _feel _right? There had to be some logic behind every decision, people just didn't pick a prime minister because it just felt right.

"Courtney." smiled the librarian. That was a nice name too simple for a girl that was so complex, but she _did _seem like a 'Courtney'.

"Sorry to interrupt our little sharing circle here, but has anyone seen Miss Crazy?" Duncan asked. "Her name is Izzy." Courtney corrected. "Thanks Princess but I think Miss Crazy suits her better." smirked Duncan. "I haven't seen her since she said she was allergic to peanuts." put in Bridgette.

Now that he thought about it that was the last time he saw her too. _I wonder if she's okay_ he thought. _Why do you care? _his inner self asked himself. Truthfully he didn't know why he cared. _Maybe you like her_ he teased himself. _No I like Courtney_ he told himself.

He tuned himself back into the conversation " …go look for her. " finished Courtney. " Naw, I'm staying here if you don't mind, Princess." Courtney turned to Duncan, "Suit yourself. We'll be better off without you, anyway."

"Oh then in that case, I'll stay here too." Trent said as he propped his feet up on the table. This upset Courtney, "Anyone else? No? Okay then let's go."

The library was very large so Courtney ordered them to split up. Noah himself would take the back of the library while Bridgette and Geoff took the left side, Gwen took the front and Courtney took the rest.

Noah had been searching for a while now and he was pretty sure he had gotten himself lost in between all the shelves. Right now he wished he had stayed with the Trent and Duncan.

As he walked past the Sci-fi section he began to hear a faint moaning noise. Then it stopped, but it began again shortly. "Hello? Miss Cra--I mean Izzy are you there?" Noah mentally cursed Duncan. "Izzy?" he called again as the cry became louder . "Izzy?" again no response but he could hear that he was getting closer. "Izzy." he had found her behind the 'A-J' shelf bawling.

"Iz-izzy, um, are you okay?" he approached her cautiously. "No! Go away!" she choked out as she grabbed a book and chucked it at him. Noah, being physically challenged, didn't manage to dodge the flying book and got hit in the head. He could feel his feet being pulled from under as he fell on the hard floor. "Omigosh, I am so, so, so, so ,so, sorry ! I thought you were Owen or something!" as she said that name she began to sob again. "Isn't that the guy that ate a worm in Biology the other day?" he asked mostly himself. As he propped himself up from the ground wincing. "Yes! He w-was my boyfriend!" Izzy explained between sobs. _Figures Crazy and Crazier _thought Noah "He just sent me a t-text message saying t-that he wants t-to bre-bre" she then burst into more hysterical sobs. "Wait what did he say to you?" Noah was trying to understand, but he could never get girls. " He broke up with me!" exclaimed Izzy before bursting into hysterics again .

Noah had never been in a more awkward situation. He sat there next to this crazy girl he had only met recently and she was bawling. He had no idea what to do. He tried to figure out what to do when Izzy grabbed at his torso hugging him. Her sobs soaking through his sweater vest and he didn't know what to do. Finally he figured the best thing to do was go along with it or he would get a book chucked at him again. He sat there with his arms around the lime green psycho when a thought struck him. "Wait your boyfriend just texted you to break up?" she nodded, "So you received the text with your cell phone, I presume?" she nodded again. "So we could use your cell phone to call someone for help to get out of here?" This time she shook her head. "I-I-I threw it at the wall when I got the text message and broke it." Noah couldn't believe it, their only chance to get out of here ruined by this psychotic vengeful red head in his arms. As he realized this he quickly threw her out of his arms, "Because of you I'm gonna be stuck with all these weirdos and you crazy nut!" and with that he stalked off.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

Nuh uh. That sweater-vest-wearing sarcastic ego-fanatical know-it-all did not just do that to Izzy in her time of weakness. It wasn't Izzy's fault she got angry it was Owen's.

Usually she just brushed it off when she was called things like 'nut' or 'psycho' but it really hurt her when Noah called her that. It was weird but she was sure he liked her until he had said that. Any other guy would had run at the sight of tears but he didn't, he was genuinely concerned . At least she thought so.

She brushed her tears off with the back of her hand. She didn't even know why she was crying; she had planed to end it with Owen anyway. In a way she was relieved that Owen had ended it but it hurt her the way he did it. By text message! Who does that? He was such a coward!

Izzy propped herself up brushing herself off_. Well at least I won't have to see him for a while _she thought, thinking positively.

She needed to get back to the entrance, with the others, they might need her. She was, after all, a survival expert and they would need her skills to stay alive.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

This was boring. While the rest of the library castaways were off in search for the lost psycho Duncan was stuck here with this pretty-boy. Oh and he was pretty sure he had brokend his toe.

"So." said Trent trying to break the silence, "Why don't you play football anymore?" Duncan was taken aback, he never expected to be asked about his dark past. "What do you mean?" he was playing dumb. "Well you were on the middle school football team." this dude was hard to shake off. "You were pretty good, too. Really good throw." Duncan looked away," It wasn't really my thing. Didn't like it much." This surprised the pretty-boy," But you were great! All the chicks were digging you!"

"Yeah, but I never really wanted to do it, I did it for my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents always wanted a perfect son, good grades, star athlete, 'handsome'," he put air quotes around 'handsome', "I wanted to live up to that so I studied hard , trained more than the rest of the kids, and I used plenty of hair gel. Well, for three years I was like you -- living a lie--"

"Hold it I am not living a lie! I am just living a very fake reality! But I like the way I am."

"Oh dude! Don't think that I don't remember you in middle school. You were the guitar-playing-lone-wolf type of guy that never spoke. What happened to that guy?"

Trent looked away," His dad sent him to football camp. He came back like this ," he signaled to himself, "his dad was proud. What happened to the football playing all-star?" He sounded bitter.

"He realized that that wasn't who he wanted to be so he traded in the football helmet for a Mohawk. Even though his parents were disappointed he wasn't their carbon cutout but he was himself. Are you yourself?" he defiantly asked.

"You know, I really don't know anymore."

"Oh hey guys! Where's everyone else?" Oh, please not _her_. Duncan grimace looking at the resident psycho.

"Where were you? Everyone else is looking for you." Trent informed her.

"Oh really? I'll just call them up then," she gulped a deep breath and cupped her hands over her mouth, "HEY LONELY LIBRARIAN,SKATER FLAKE, QUEEN BEE,WEIRD FREAKY GOTH GIRL, AND BRIANIC I'M OVER HERE!"

Trent turned to Duncan," Wow."

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

**Well what did you think? I wasn't sure about the whole Noah/Izzy thing but I really enjoyed writing the Trent/Duncan convo after reading it over it sorta reminded me of the Mark/Roger exchange in **_**Goodbye love **_**and**__**Benny/Roger bit in **_**You'll see**_** both ****from RENT. Did I tell you that I'm going to see them in two weeks!? EEEKKK!! In two weeks I have spring break so I'll be updating sometime that week maybe twice but I'm not making any promises! ;-)**

**:.::Snaps!::.:**

**::..:Miriam:..::**


	4. Bloody hands and Snickers Bars

**Well I'm on spring break so I thought that I could update a couple of times. **

OCDbookworm : **Thanks! I really enjoyed writing the Tent/ Duncan thanks for reviewing again! **

Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever : **Thanks and I know my teacher tell me the exact same thing! Yes one day you and I will rule the world with our NOAZZY-NESS MWWWAAHHHHAAA!!**

ChipmunkFanatic:** Thanks! Again, my teacher tells me that all the time! I guess Izzy was crying more out of anger and rage than sadness and again thanks**

-Misty :** I know what a jerk! But anyway thanks I loved writing the Trent/Duncan bit and yes Noah is very funny**

dxc lovur :** Thanks! Oh my Gawd I have my very own stalker! Yay! Just kidding!**

TheIconic**: Thanks that was my favorite part as well. I love the couple I think they sorta complete each other**

LonerPunK712 :** Thanks and no prob! **

Lilypop101: **Hahaha! Colio! I love that word! Thanks for reviewing! Oops way to preppy! Redo! Thanks for that not that I really cared. Whatever. **

S.J.E :** I know I love RENT! I finally found another RENT lover! WOO! I tried talking to these TDI fans about RENT and they just stare at me like **_**What??**_** You don't have to tell me twice to enjoy RENT!**

**Warning Really short chappie! **

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

"Where were you ?" Courtney demanded, "We were looking for you!"

"Oh I was reading some Sci-fi. Did you know I went up to space once on a ship called the _Enterprise_?"

Oh, gosh, she was blabbing again. Courtney didn't know how she was going to stand it, being here with a bunch of …of …well she couldn't find a word to describe this collection of odd people. They were all so different ,one from another and most of these people got on her nerves, like Izzy with her high strung stories and Bridgette who made her feel so small and ugly but the person who she could least stand was that Neanderthal, Duncan. Ugh! He was so irritating! She remembered the first time she ever felt hatred toward the Neanderthal .

It was in the fifth grade and the young Duncan was rude enough to stick a wad of gum in her beautiful waist length hair. She had to cut it shoulder length and spent three straight days crying. And he didn't even apologize!

But now that he had reinvented himself he was worse, with his lawbreaking and that terrible Mohawk he was the complete opposite of herself. Being stuck here with him was going to be a nightmare, she knew it.

"…and then it was all 'Take me to your people.' and I was like 'No way space freak!' then-"

"Are you sure that really happened, Izzy?" asked a skeptical Bridgette.

"Oh totally! I even have scars from when the alien scratched me with it's claw."

"But you said that the 'alien' was just a blob with no limbs." pointed out Trent.

"Well-uh…yeah." Izzy stuttered

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

It had been one hour since anything interesting had happened and Gwen was completely and utterly board. She had spent the whole hour listening to music and was tired of it and she was kind of hungry.

Gwen picked her head up and propped her chin on the palm of her hand. Looking around she wondered if the rest of them were as hungry as she was. Because of events prior she had missed lunch. Just as she was about to ask about food, she was beaten to the punch.

"Hey, I'm hungry, where's my food Princess?" Duncan directed at a shocked Courtney.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response, but if you must know there is a vending machine next to the bathrooms where you can go get food for _yourself_ . "

Duncan gave a mischievous grin and made his way to the back of the library. Gwen stood, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I didn't eat lunch I'm going with him." this statement was followed by a muffled response and most stood up to follow Gwen.

As they neared they neared the vending machine Bridgette piped up "Does anyone have any change?" Everyone was ready to dive into their pockets but Duncan interrupted, "I don't think that's going to be necessary, Darling." He braced himself, took a few steps backwards, and then lunged at the machine with his hand balled into a fist. There was a loud crash as his fist collided with the glass then a crack.

"Nice Einstein, you wrecked school property and possibly broke your fingers for a couple of _Snickers_ Bars." snidely commented Noah.

But Duncan was too busy cradling his fist and muttering a web of profanity to even care. "Not my best idea."

"You know," Trent began as he reached for a bag of chips," I could have done that too."

Gwen smirked," I'm sure you could."

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

"Hey, ugh, Princess do you have a first aid kit lying around?"

Courtney didn't bother looking up from her book, "I told you not to call me 'Princess'." But suddenly she glanced up at him, "Why do you need a first aid kit?"

"Well, um, I kinda thought that it would be a good idea to punch the glass on the vending machine, y'know to open it and well this happened." he signaled to his bloody hand.

"Come on." Courtney stood," there's a first aid kit in the office. "

There was an awkward silence as they made their way past the rest and into the librarian's office.

"Why did you do that?" Courtney asked in a motherly tone," Only a complete _moron_ would do something like that? Punching glass you are so--"

" Oh please, what are you my mother?" Duncan snapped

"Well you could of gotten seriously injured!" Courtney defended as she looked through the cabinets.

"I didn't know you cared Princess." This enraged Courtney to a point where she threw the first aid kit at Duncan's head, only narrowly missing.

"I don't! You know what? You can bandage your own hand, you… you Ogre!" she was about to storm out before Duncan slyly slid in front of the door blocking her exit. "Come on Princess, don't be that way. Help me out, please?" he pouted.

She stood there for a few seconds deciding whether to leave or not. She was going to leave but as she reached for the door she was caught in his topaz eyes. Even though Courtney knew better, she couldn't resist those ocean blue eyes." Fine." she mumbled reaching for the first aid kit.

She rummaged through the box trying to find what she needed. "Why are you limping if you hurt your hand?"

The delinquent looked down," I kinda hurt it kicking the door open."

"You really are an ogre, you know. Now, give me your hand."

"Yeah, I know."

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI **

**I know it's pretty short but what can I say I was in a hurry but I'll probably post again tomorrow. **

**2 more days 'til RENT *squeal***

**Miriam**


	5. French Literature at the Penthouse

**Yess! I am back! My computer had a really bad virus and then I got a terrible case of Writer's Block but enough excuses I have awesome news. AWESOME NEWS: I HAVE GOTAN AWESOME BETA! CHIPMUNK FANATIC IS MY NEW AWESOMETASTICALLY AMAZICAL NEW BETA (yes I made those word up. All copyrights reserved!) I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fabulous beta and to all my loyal readers (if I have anymore left) **

**Reviews of the reviews:**

tdifanforever: **Don't we all? This chappie doesn't have much romance but it does have some drama **

LonerPunk712** : Thanks! My brother has a PSP too and the features are awesome! Have you seen the new one?**

Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever**: Thanks! I wanted to put a little romance in there. BTW congrats for getting into Total Drama Resort. I was chosen as well! I hope our characters get along!**

S.J.E** : Thanks! The show was awesome! **

-Misty** : Yes, what a boy will do for food! I love DxC and I love their little scenes as well.**

IzzyIzMyRoleModel:** Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

OCDBookworm:** Yeah I didn't notice that until I posted but oh well! We all love the couple-y-ness-ness or what ever!**

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

"Level five is one of the hardest, see you have to find the key and then you have to find the secret door. "

"So, you have to find a key _and _a door? Wow, no wonder I haven't past it, I only look for the door! So, what level are you on?"

"Fifty-one."

Gwen watched as Noah talked Trent through some useless video game they both played. It was interesting how two people so far apart on the social ladder could just sit down and talk so intently about something-even something as stupid as a video game. It's a guy's uncanny ability to form friends with any other guy regardless of social status or looks. It was complete opposite with girls, most girls (i.e. Bridgette) were only friends with girls of equal status not caring much about what kind of friend they would be. Think, less friend, more accessory.

For a second Gwen considered going over to sit by Bridgette only to make her squirm. She decided it wasn't worth it and besides the "Party Boy" was already making her squirm. From what she could tell he was trying to be smooth and win her over but only failed miserably and was currently falling flat on his face. It was like a bad teen movie- not that Gwen ever saw those.

Gwen now turned her attention to crazy Izzy who was currently sitting on a table behind Noah braiding his hair and occasionally mooing. By now Gwen had come to realize this was just normal Izzy behavior and there was nothing to fear. For a brief moment Gwen began to wonder what it would be like if she were friends with Izzy. She came to the conclusion that if she were friends with Izzy she would probably be dead right now.

_Yeah, not gonna happen. _Gwen thought to herself.

"You are so frustrating! You know what? You can bandage your own hand!"

The comfortable ease that was previously present in the room had been spooked off by the yelling that originated in the librarian's office.

Oh, come on Princess- "

"Don't call me that!" and with that Courtney stormed into the room, pass the onlookers and into an abyss of books.

_Being dead doesn't sound so bad now. _Gwen thought bitterly.

"Um, can someone help me bandage my hand?"

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

"Hey, are you sure that you know how to do this?" Duncan asked Trent as he struggled with the bandages around Duncan's right hand.

"Yeah, they practically teach you surgery at football. Last year Hayden Gray's arm ripped through his skin and I had to push the bone back in. It was sick."

"Wow," said Duncan with a mix of disgust and admiration.

Silence followed as Trent concentrated on Duncan's hand. Duncan, meanwhile, took the time to fully observe the office. There was a mini fridge with a microwave perched on top next to a potted plant. Against the wall was a large closet-like storage unit and a coat rack. A computer sat on a desk .

"Can we email a teacher or something?" Duncan asked hopefully.

"Noah already tried, the Internet is down," explained Trent. The school's Internet was completely wireless so if the signal was lost- say, due to a snowstorm- there was no way you could connect back to the Internet.

The room was silent for a few more minutes before Trent spoke up again, "Do you think we could watch the news on the TV, you know, to see if the storms getting worse?" He was eying the television in a corner of the room.

"Maybe," responded Duncan, "you should ask Princess, she might get mad if you touch something in her precious library."

"Wait, who?"

"Courtney."

"Oh."

A few seconds later Trent finished bandaging Duncan's hand. "We should probably get the others," Trent spoke.

"Yeah you better go find them," responded Duncan.

"Okay, um, I'll go get them," Trent said heading for the door.

"Oh and Trent?" Trent turned around to look at Duncan. "Yeah?"

"You're not as big of an ass that I thought you where." Duncan smirked.

"Uh, thanks."

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

"I'd better go look for her," Bridgette said-mostly to herself- before getting up form her position next to Geoff, who nodded in agreement. Courtney looked like she could use someone to talk to.

Why was she going to comfort someone who she wasn't friends with?

_Maybe I want to be friends with her? _she thought in response

But she's not _popular,_ she reminded herself.

It wasn't hard to find Courtney, all Bridgette had to do was follow the sound of slamming books. For a moment Bridgette pitied the books who were now feeling the wrath of an agitated Courtney.

"Um." Bridgette made her presence known as Courtney slammed a copy of _The Mousetrap_ against a shelf.

"The magazines are over there." Courtney pointed over her shoulder without looking at Bridgette.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Bridgette spoke cautiously; she didn't want to have a face full of book.

"What do you want?" Courtney sounded a little bit irritated...and intimidating.

"I only came to see if you were okay," Bridgette said, again with caution.

"Oh." Courtney's face softened.

"So, um, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Now it was Courtney's turn to be intimidated, by what Bridgette didn't know.

It was quiet; both girls were uneasy and didn't know what to say.

Bridgette looked down trying to find something to say then something caught her eye.

"_Les Miserable,_" she said quickly.

What?" Courtney was confused.

Bridgette pointed to the third shelf on the bookcase to the left of Courtney. "_Les Miserable_, my favorite piece of French literature. Have you read it?"

Courtney looked hesitant for a second, "Yes...yes I have. It's my favorite too." She thought for a moment, "Who is your favorite character?"

"_Cosette_." Bridgette answered without hesitation. "She's is so innocent and sweet. What about you? Who do you like?"

"Well, uh, _Eponine. _I didn't like her at first but I starting feeling sorry for her. I mean, after having such a cushion-y life and then she's thrown into the street...and then into jail. Then, there was that whole_Marius _thing. I think she is really unappreciated. There was also the way she died." Courtney sat down and leaned against a bookcase.

"What about when she lured _Marius _to the barricades just so they could die together?" Bridgette sat down as well, but kept a distance.

"She did it out of love. After all she did save _Marius_' life by ending her own." Courtney defended. "I thought that was a lot better than what _Cosette_ did."

"Have you ever seen the show?" Bridgette questioned.

"No, but I've heard some of the songs. Have you seen it?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, my mom love theater, that's all she talks about... and cheerleading... and Botox. Maybe we could go see it one day," Bridgette invited, before regretting it; Courtney was a compete stranger that probably wouldn't want to spend time with her in the first place.

"That would be nice." Courtney smiled which caused Bridgette to smile as well.

It was then that Bridgette realized that she had never been able to have such an educated conversation with any of her friends. Their usual conversations didn't stray much past clothes and boys and parties- most of which Bridgette found boring and tedious to talk about- never had the cheerleaders talked about literature much less _French_ literature.

For just this moment, Bridgette felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, Bridgette felt like herself and it felt good.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

"Tell me again why are you braiding my hair?" Noah asked Izzy with annoyance in his voice.

"Because it will help you to clean and purify your Chakras," Izzy answered with almost all of Noah's hair braided.

"Right." Noah went back to reading his book and it was silent for a few minutes.

"So...do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Nothing! Is something bothering you?"

"How did you guess?" Noah's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I read your Auras." Izzy said smiling matter-a-factly.

"Ah."

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

As Trent reentered the main library the saw that most of the others where he had last seen them.

"Hey, uh, guys?" he tried to get there attention.

Geoff looked up from something he was drawing, Gwen took one headphone out, and both Izzy and Noah turned to look at him.

"We thought it'd be a good idea to watch some TV-"

"Can we watch cartoons?" Geoff interrupted.

"Uh, no. We want to watch the news, you know, for weather reports," Trent explained.

"And then can we watch cartoons?"

"Sure," Trent promised as Noah and Gwen rolled their eyes. "The TV is in the librarian's office. But I need to find Courtney first, any idea where she is?"

"Somewhere over there," Geoff pointed to the maze of bookcases, "Bridge went to go look for her awhile ago."

_Great! How am I suppose to find them now?_ Trent though to himself. It wasn't as hard as Trent thought, all he had to do was follow the sound of laughter.

"...and then she walks into the boys' locker room!" Trent heard Bridgette exclaim. It took Trent a moment to notice that she was talking to Courtney.

"Hey Courtney, we want to know if we can watch the weather report on the TV."

"What?" Courtney's head snapped up to look at him, as did Bridgette.

"Duncan is turning on the TV in the librarian's office to watch the weather report. You should probably go make sure he doesn't punch the thing," Trent informed Courtney before she got up and made her way to the front of the library.

Once she was out of sight Trent turned to Bridgette. "What were you doing, being all buddy, buddy with her?"

"What do you mean?" Confusion filled Bridgette's voice.

Obviously Bridgette wasn't catching on, Trent had to explain it. "What will the cheerleaders think if they see you hanging out with _her_."

"The cheerleaders aren't here, are they? I don't see why it's a big deal that I was talking to Courtney," Bridgette argued.

"What will Lindsay say when she sees her best friend talking to the 'lonely librarian girl'?"

"What will the football players say when they see you playing video games with the 'ultra-nerd'?" Bridgette retorted.

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"I can just avoid Noah for awhile and he'll leave me alone." Trent explained.

"How do you think that will make Noah feel? And what about Duncan? I'm sure the football players wouldn't be too happy to see you hanging around the guy that replaced all their shampoo with honey and took all their clothes while they were in the shower. Are you planning to ignore Duncan, too?" Bridgette spoke angrily, trying not to raise her voice so the others wouldn't hear her.

"This isn't about me! Listen Bridge, we," he signaled to himself and Bridgette, "and the rest of the popular kids are living in the penthouse. While Noah and Courtney and some of the other are living in the subbasement. Every time we talk to them or hang out with them we get knocked down a floor. Is that what you want, to live in a subbasement?" Trent kept his voice quiet as well, trying not to attract attention.

"If you're too afraid that your football buddies won't approve of your new friends, that's your problem. Just don't drag me into this." And with that Bridgette turned on her heal, sauntered past Trent, made her way to the office, and didn't give a second glance.

Trent stayed completely still for a second as Bridgette's words sank in. Together they mixed with what Duncan had said earlier. _Fake_. _Lying_. _Afraid_. Were they right about him?

Before he got a chance to contemplate all that was said more thoroughly, Trent found himself in the librarian's office with the others. All were huddled around the television with a serious expression. Even Izzy, who was usually saying something that made no sense, was transfixed on the channel 7 weatherman as he gave his final report.

"...the snow is going to keep falling heavily tomorrow, with a chance of stopping Sunday," at this point a few gave a sigh of relief, "There is a high possibility that many local schools may be closing on Monday for a snow day." There was an array of collective groans throughout the rooms and a chorus of 'Are you kidding me?', 'I can't stand three days of this!', and 'No way!'

There was silence as a few of library's prisoners considered suicide and one considered murder .The silence was interrupted by Geoff "Can we watch cartoons now?"

Before anyone could answer Izzy piped up, "Ooh! You know what would be a good idea for a cartoon? A reality cartoon show that takes place at a crappy summer camp with a mean and sadistic host and terrible food! Wouldn't that be so cool to watch?"

Without hesitation everyone else answered, "No!"

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

**Well whatja think? Don't forget to review! And another thanks to my awesome beta, ChipmunkFanatic!I'll try to update soon! Points for whoever gets the whole penthouse/subbasement thing!**

**…:Snaps!:..**

**Miriam **


	6. B in psychology

**I'm back! I know it took sooooooooooo long to update and I don't blame you if you all hate me, but there were some things I had to deal with, anyway I have already started school and I **_**hope**_** to update on Saturdays, either every Saturday or ever other Saturday, but I promise I'll will get the chapters out sooner.**

MaJorReader6: **Don't worry Gwen and Bridgette will become friends soon!**

KillerMay:** Totally! We live it up in the subbasement! I love Flapjack, I'll make sure they watch it in the next chapter! Ewww jocks! Anyway congrats on being a beta!**

landin123:** Yeah they were my favorite to write, I loved writing that scene, one of my favorites!**

Derangedpixie: **Yeah Trent deserves a good kick in the you-know-what but he'll get it, don't worry**

marlynnknowsbest:** Thanks! I know I need to update sooner, I am so inconsistent! I'll try my best to update every Saturday or every other Saturday!**

Thisobsessioniscontagious:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you get why the characters are how they are, they'll be back to normal before the end! Irony is my bread and butter!**

Musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva: **Thank you sooooooo much! I really hope you like this one!**

ChipmunkFanatic: **Thank you for reviewing! Have I ever told you how awesome you are!?! I know, I love Courtney I think she is so awesome and independent and all that jazz. As for Nizzy, I wanted to try something new and I think Nizzy is so darn cute! Reading Les Mis is going to be hard unless you know French, I recommend the musical instead! ;D Yes, like I said before irony is my bread and butter!**

Girlbehindveil8: **I will! :)**

-Misty: **Yes I'm back! Yeah this Trent irks me but I will get him back to normal! Viruses are a pain! Izzy is awesome!**

OCDBookworm-** Over this period of time I've learned that 'Writer's block' is just an term for laziness! Thanks for getting **_**all **_**my references! You rock!**

Angel360-Devil0 :** Yes! Glee! Someone gets it! Are you going to watche the season premiere! What better day than September 9****th**** that's my birthday!!!**

**Warning This Chapter contains: Duncan being an idiot, Trent and Gwen-ness, Geoff with a foot in his mouth, Izzy-ness, a week-old sandwich, awkward silence, and psychological terminology!**

All that was running through Courtney's head,_ How am I suppose to survive here without killing myself? _Courtney was sitting on top of the Mrs. Evans' desk with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried in her lap. Suddenly, a thought struck and her head shot up, "Guys, what about our parents?"

Courtney looked around to seethe reactions of the others. Duncan, who was leaning against the wall, spoke without hesitation, "My parents aren't exactly the PTA type, Princess. They won't give a damn."

Gwen, who was sitting on the floor in a position similar to Courtney's, furrowed her brow. "My mom is too busy with my brother to care where I am."

Bridgette, on the other hand, wore a different expression- one of worry, "My mom is going to kill me if I miss Saturday practice."

Trent shrugged from his position on the spinning computer chair, "My parents have been off on a cruise for the past week, they won't be back til' Tuesday. "

Noah, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, suddenly spoke up "Wouldn't it be better if they did start looking for us, that way we have a larger chance of getting found?" Courtney smiled at the current voice of reason; at least there was _one_ other sane person in here.

Getting up from her place on the desk, Courtney began to pace. They would most probably be stuck in here for at least three days, how were they to survive? They needed food, water, and heat. Courtney then voiced her concern out loud.

"Well, there's the vending machine," Bridgette pointed out.

"And the mini fridge," Trent added, glancing across the room.

Then, a different thought struck Courtney, "The school automatically shuts down the power after three thirty. We're going to freeze to death!"

"Take a chill pill, Princess. We'll take care of it."

Courtney took s deep breath, trying to remain calm. She then got an idea. Pushing Trent, who was sitting in a wheel-y chair, out of the way she opened the desk drawer and pulled out a pen and a notepad. Courtney was too busy writing on the notepad to notice (or care) that she had rolled Trent right into a wall.

As Courtney scribbled furiously Duncan had walked up behind her and was peaking over her shoulder, "Watcha doing?"

Startled, Courtney's head shot up, "I don't see how that's any of your business!"

But before Courtney could get back to her writing the pad was snatched from right under her. "'Food, water, lost and found,'" Duncan read aloud, "What the heck is this?"

Courtney tried to snatch her notepad back but unfortunately Duncan was taller than her and held it out of her reach. After much struggling and protesting she finally gave in. "If you must know," she huffed, "I'm making a list of thing I need to do to make sure we don't eat each other. Though, I wouldn't mind someone eating you. Probably taste horrible, though."

"Just so you know, I taste delicious and if we did come down to cannibalism," Duncan leaned down as if to tell her an important secret, "keep away from carrot top over there, she probably has Mad Izzy Disease."

Rolling her eyes, Courtney pushed Duncan out of the way to face the others. "Listen up," she addressed the group, "we need to get organized if we want to last until we get rescued. I made a list of things that we will need to get done before the power gets shut off and I need your guys' help."

"Who died and made you queen?" asked Duncan, clearly annoyed.

"I know this library like the back of my hand, plus I was a CIT so I have natural surviving skills," retorted Courtney, crossing her arms.

Sensing a fight Bridgette interrupted, "I can help with whatever you need, Courtney. We'll all help."

Everyone else gave a sign of agreement. Courtney burst into a smile, "Great!" She picked up her notepad scribbled something down and looked around the room to see that she had everyone's full attention. Scanning down her list Courtney began, "Noah," he perked up at his name," I need you to go down to the basement and try to disconnect the heater from the main computer so that we can have some heat. Take Duncan with you he might be a help, hacking and destroying school property has his name all over it." Both boys in question gave a hesitant nod.

Courtney looked over her list once more, "Gwen?" She wanted to make sure that she was listening through her headphones. She was. "Could you and...Trent go to the basement as well and see if you can find anything that can be useful to us?" The two looked at each other, sighed, rolled their eyes and agreed.

"Bridgette and," Courtney bit her, thinking, "Geoff. I need you two to go to the lost and found at the check out desk and look through that for anything you think we might need. Oh, and you might need this," she pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of her back pocket and tossed it at Geoff, "wash and sanitize everything you find. "

"That leaves me and," realizing who was left on the list, Courtney's face fell, "Izzy to take stock and distribution of the food.

"Everyone meet back here at three o'clock!" Courtney added before everyone went their separate ways with their partners.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

"So...what did you want to ask me?" Bridgette asked casually once she and Geoff were out of range from the rest of the group.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"Early today, you wanted to ask me something but you were, err, interrupted," Bridgette explained.

"Oh," Geoff looked down, his face slightly red, "it doesn't really matter anymore."

Seeing that the subject made him uncomfortable, Bridgette decided to drop it. The pair walked quietly until reaching a large cardboard box labeled 'Lost & Found' in blue marker. The box was packed with everything from a shoe to a sandwich and had a strange aroma penetrating from it. Bridgette stared at the box with disgust plaguing her face while Geoff was filled with pure interest, "Wow, I'm so glad I get to do this!"

Grabbing the hand sanitizer from Geoff, Bridgette gave a weak smile," Why don't you bring the box to the table and we can look through it over there."

A few minutes later the two were rummaging through the box (actually Geoff was rummaging and Bridgette was just watching) silently. As Geoff pulled out a sandwich in a plastic bag, which was covered in something that looked suspiciously like green mold. Bridgette gave a grimace but Geoff simply smiled, " My friend DJ lost a sandwich a few weeks ago. I told him I would find it, he owes me five bucks!" As he said this Bridgette muffled a giggle.

"You have a nice laugh, sounds like my great-aunt Martha."

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

Noah concentrated on the complex design of the air conditioner, trying hard to figure out where each wire led. Duncan, meanwhile, just poked and pulled at each of the wires.

"Careful!" Noah hissed, "You might break it!"

"Chill, I know exactly what I'm doing! You sound just like Princess." Suddenly, the AC stuttered to a stop.

"Exactly what you're doing, huh?"

"Shut up, Egghead. Help me fix this, if I screw this up Courtney will kill me," Duncan ordered with a menacing tone.

"You don't really like her, do you?"

"What if I do?" Duncan asked in his same menacing tone.

"You're just playing with her, trying to get under her skin and after she finally gives in you're just going to dump her flat on her face. Well, Courtney isn't like your punk wannabe girlfriends, she has actual feelings." Noah spoke with a menace that surprisingly matched that of Duncan's.

Since when are you the expert in relationships?" Duncan shot back with venom in his voice.

"I'm not. I just don't want you to hurt Courtney's feelings," Noah said.

"Oh, I get it," Duncan smirked," you like Courtney and you feel jealous, right?"

Was he right? Noah wondered. Did he really like Courtney? Of course he thought she was attractive, but his feelings for her were strictly platonic. Right?

Noah was ready to respond but the AC, which was now spewing smoke, cut the boys' argument short.

"I can fix that!" Duncan said, but Noah just rolled his eyes.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

_Halo Effect. _Gwen faintly remembered, a term reminiscent of her psychology class. If memory served, she had memorized the term for a quiz back in September. She could still remember fragments: _Attractive people are usually viewed as more socially capable, more influential, adjust, and intelligent-_something, something, something-" _what is beautiful is good."-_something, something, something.

And there it was; standing beside Gwen, stifling through a box of who-knows-what, the perfect example of a typical Halo Effect case. If Gwen had used Trent as an example for her midterm assessment she would have gotten the A+ she had hoped for as appose to the B- her teacher had given to her.

_He's not perfect, he's not perfect, he's not perfect,_ Gwen's mantra echoed in her mind. Even if he did seem perfect- handsome, athletic, charming- he was not perfect. Gwen knew that (though her theory had yet to be proven) no one was perfect.

"Hey, check it out! A guitar!" an all too enthusiastic voice detoured Gwen's train of thought. She blinked back into focus. _Guitar._

"You play?"

"I"-Trent eyes seemed cloud and faraway for a second; for that flicker of time he almost seemed to be a different person, but he blinked it all away-".... used to." His eyes trailed down to the guitar that he was holding precariously.

Gwen didn't know much about musical instruments (she couldn't play anything to save her life) but she recognized the familiar shape of the guitar. Acoustic (_Is that what you call it?_) a warm wooden color, and other than the fact that it was caked in dust, it seemed to be in perfect condition.

Trent caressed the chords with his rapidly moving fingers to produce a beautiful tune, which seemed vaguely familiar. A smile fumbled on Gwen's lips. The tune came to an abrupt stop as Trent got that same cloudy look in his eyes. Cloudy with a chance of diarrhea.

His eyes cleared up once more and he dropped the guitar with a shallow _thump _on the floor.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"A-are you okay?" Gwen knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she couldn't help herself. The words were out before she could have ever stopped them.

Instead of answering, Trent drifted back into his too-cool demeanor," Courtney needs this." He shoved a box containing a tennis racket, a ball of yarn and a camera into Gwen's torso.

**TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI**

"Okay, Izzy, you are going to take the food out of the pantry and I will write down in my notebook." Courtney spoke as if she were speaking to a child, a very young, very slow child.

"I'm not a little kid, ya know?" Izzy rolled her eyes. Courtney's face was plagued scarlet. "Okay, then, how do you suggest we organize the food?"

Izzy gulped down a breath. "We need to set up an equal distribution based on the two thousand calorie diet and make sure everyone gets enough protein to maintain their regular body temperature, plus we have to factor in the fact that Bridgette is a vegetarian with vegan tendencies. We should make sure we cook all the food in the microwave before the power blows. Oh, and we need water."

Courtney blinked. Izzy giggled. "Okay."

**TDI***

"How many more bags of popcorn do we have to pop?" Courtney sat crossed legged facing the microwave, the smell of popcorn and butter wafted through the air. Izzy was positioned above Courtney hanging from the light fixture arms dangling, every so often she would try to grasp at Courtney's long, tight, plait; but failed. "Three more." Izzy switched positions. The ceiling cracked, just a bit. Courtney didn't even flinch.

"You're going to get hurt, you know." Courtney's gaze didn't wander from the green flashing numbers on the top right hand corner of the microwave.

Izzy attempted to shrug, "I've broken every bone in my body at least one, it isn't so bad." This got a reaction from Courtney: she winced.

"You're going to wreck the ceiling; that's a lot of tax money."

"Oh, one time, my uncle didn't pay his taxes so the RPMC hunted him down and he was forced to hide in the Forrest for three years." Silence.

"You are really weird, you know that?"

"I prefer unique," Izzy jumped down and landed gracefully beside Courtney, "you're pretty unique too."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "That's not the terminology that Heather used."

It was Izzy turn to roll her eyes, "That bitch is on permanent PMS." More silence.

"We used to be friends," Courtney spoke softly, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Why?"

"She made me feel special, popular. She made me feel close to someone. I had never been that close to anyone."

"What happened?" Izzy asked uncharacteristically; quietly.

"She wanted to cheat off me on a test, I didn't let her, she failed. She got angry, made my life hell. All the people I thought were my friends were all angry with me, too. I lost my life." Courtney wouldn't cry, Courtney never cried.

"Harsh."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, you don't have any friends, expect for your boyfriend, the human fart machine. "

"He's not my boyfriend, we broke up."

"Oh."

Courtney was going to ask why, but Izzy went on, " I thought we were soul mates, our Chakras totally matched but he thinks I'm too odd for my own good. Whatever."

And that's how it happened, that's how Cortney and Izzy, two girls who were on either sides if the spectrum became friends.

**So what do you think? I really like the Gwen/Trent scene it was one of the hardest parts to write ( I had to rewrite it at least three times) but I'm happy with the outcome. The part I'm not so happy with is the Izzy/Courtney scene. Please review and tell me what you think. Okay so I have a proposition for y'all, so I've been into comics lately, especially Xmen, and there's a certain Xmen that reminds me of Gwen, if you can guess who it is (it's not that hard, pretty obvious, actually) you can read the next chapter before anyone else (except my beta of course!)**

**-Miriam**


	7. Girls just want to fix AC

**HI! You guys must HATE me for not updating for like a YEAR! But I promise I am Back! So anyway I've been doing some clean up on the other chapters while working on these new ones so don't be alarmed if you get an alert that I redid chapter 1 or 2, it's just cosmetic details! So I have a surprise for you guys! (It's REALLY good) but before I can show you guys I need you to do the HOMEWORK that's on the bottom! So please do that!**

**MaJorReader619: I'm glad! I hope this makes your day too!**

**thisobsessioniscontagious:YES! You're right, haha! Anyway, I HATE plotholes so those had to be sealed up! The I/C scene was kinda hard to end so I decided just to leave it at that. Don't worry! G/T will have their crowning moment soon!**

**iAndin123:I am glad you enjoyed the scenes! Sometimes they're kinda emotionally don't worry I still enjoy I/N too! **

**musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva: Thanks for all the love and understanding! Love the name by the way!**

**OCDbookworm: Thanks sooo much! I totally feel the same way (on the connections AND the exclamation points)**

**sk8inpiro21:Thanks soo much! Haha they're two of my favorite characters!**

**boscogirl:Thank you! **

**-Misty: Thanks! After rereading that I kinda fell in love with it! I love making up the Izzy lines by the way! **

**Angel360-Devil0: First of all GLEE! And Noah is kinda torn at the moment as you will see, he doesn't realized his feelings for Izzy quite yet! PS you are right on the Rogue thing!**

**Derangedpixie: Haha love the name! Yeah, you're totally on the nose on the whole Noah thing! **

**PurplePunkette: Thanks! I try! I wanted to open up Courtney a little bit more...**

**In the depths of NOTHINGNESS: Thank you! And I totally agree!**

**Animenut18: Thanks! D/C are my favorite too so I'll try to put that in as much as I can!**

**Marilynknowsbest101: Yeah, kinda failed on that one didn't I? I'm sorry to say that I/N wouldn't be appearing until later chapters!**

**YOURA I D 1 O T XD: You kinda scare me! :)**

**CamillaD: Yes you are right about Rogue! I'm really glad you like those scenes! I love how you appreciate the little humor I put in there! Glad I found another Rentheand! Haha have you seen the filmed on Broadway version?**

**iCharmCaster: HOW DID YOU FIND THIS STORY? I'm really glad you're enjoying it! I ****really want ALL the characters to sorta 'bond ' during this so Gwen is going to connect (she does in this chapter) Haha GLEE! **

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"Noah hacked, "Turn the thing off!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do, asswhipe?" Duncan retorted somewhere beside him. Huh, even when he manages to screw them all over Duncan finds a way to belittle him, what a guy. Noah could hear Duncan fumbling with (or more likely kicking) the AC.

Noah felt around the hazy basement for some sort of support, to keep hm from stumbling. He had to find a way to stop the AC from spewing smoke before they all died... or something. From somewhere else in the basement the sound of Gwen and Trent struggling with their breath reminded Noah that if he didn't do something the fumes would spread, and fast.

Coming in contact with the wall, Noah had an epiphany. He used his hands to guide him to what he was looking for. Grabbing, pulling, yanking and finally the plug to the AC came lose. The air conditioner gave a last sputter of defeat before it whirred to a stop._ Ahhh._

Noah sunk to the floor, in relief. Even though the hazy cloud was still at home in the basement, it was apparent that the problem had been avoided. The smoke slowly began to thin and Noah could make out the hazy shapes of the other basement occupants. Duncan was leaning against the AC, still wheezing. While, Trent and Gwen were propped against each other breathing heavily.

"What is going on down here?"

Noah could make out the shapes of Courtney as she thundered down the stairs, followed by Izzy who slid down the railing.

"He," Noah pointed an accusatory finger at Duncan," messed up the AC!"

This infuriated Courtney, "You did what? How are we suppose to keep warm now? Do you know how cold it gets at night? I can't believe I trusted you with our well being!"

"Chill Princess-" "Chill! You want me to 'chill'? We're all going to 'chill' come sundown!" Courtney was now so angry that she was literally shaking. She lunged at Duncan, Noah was pretty sure she was going to claw his eyes out and use them as yo-yos, but before she could even touch him Trent stepped in the way. "I think you may be over reacting, just a tad. Listen, Courtney, this isn't the end of the world! I bet we still have time to fix it before we freeze to death!"

"And if you don't?" Courtney huffed.

"We'll, uh, cross that bridge when we get there," Trent smiled.

Before Courtney could fit in another protest the stairs bellowed with steps.

"What happened?"

Courtney gave an exasperated sigh in Bridgette's direction before stalking off with Izzy, Gwen- and later Bridgette-in tow. She gave the boys one last warning glance before she disappeared.

_That is some kind of lady_, though Noah as he observed the retreating figure.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Duncan was never one to be jealous, he couldn't recall a day where he was. But,as he watched that no good little squealer ogle princess's ass he couldn't help but feel a tinge of _something_ in his chest. He couldn't help but punching the guy in the arm. He also couldn't help but giving him one of those _Pull That Shit Again and I Will Wring Your Neck _looks. But he was definitely _not_ jealous.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi* tdI

Courtney led the girls upstairs and into the main office before collapsing in the first chair she could find. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she gave a sigh. This was _so_ stressful. Even more so than when she single handedly organized last Fall's fundraiser carnival to pay for new books.

_Get it together Court_, she scolded herself, _you aren't going to let this rain on your parade are you?_

She straightened her back, composing herself. After doing a few Fire yoga breaths, she prompted herself out of her chair. Motioning for the girls to follow her before she marched out the door determination written on her face.

She stalked over to a shelf near the back, scanned the spines until she found what she was looking for. Sliding the book off the shelf, Courtney thumbed a through a couple of pages before finding it suffice. She then proceeded to breeze down the basement stairs.

With a single "Out!" the boys evacuated the basement (not that they were doing much anyways) leaving the girls to work.

Without saying much the girls got right to work (maybe they were afraid that if they were to talk there might be conflicts, and at this time that was a luxury they couldn't afford). Even Izzy seemed so serious and focused now that she was infected by the determination emanating from Courtney.

Courtney loved to work, she loved keeping busy. She hated having her mind wander, she felt that was dangerous, not only for her, but for everyone. And right now she could really use a distraction (she felt the other girls did too, that's why they were so eager to comply) from the actual life-or-death situation they were facing at the moment.

If she were to allow her mind to wander, the 'What if's and 'Maybe's would rear their ugly heads and she wasn't sure she could cope with them. She couldn't allow herself to be consumed with these insecurities not now, not _ever_. Action was always better, albeit meditated action was preferred, Courtney had always thought.

So, with all the fear of distraction hanging over their heads the girls were working. Using the (few) tools they had they managed to somehow open the AC up. Often times, they were referring to the book on Air Conditioner Repair Courtney had found, their eyes like boomerangs from the book to the real thing. Pinching, poking, prodding, the girls had a slight grasp at what they were really doing, but they kept going anyway.

Silently, they worked until finally the wire to the school mainframe had been located, and cut. Now, if only they could get this thing to start up. Courtney's eyes wrinkled in concentration as she flipped through the pages in the 'How To' book. There was _nothing_ here that might single what needed to be fixed. She sighed, passing the book onto Bridgette, who studied it carefully. Flipping from one page to another.

"It's the engine," Bridgette finally decided, muttering under her breath. Courtney normally wouldn't trust a judgment like that without seeing any proof, but right now she was kinda desperate, so she was force to take Bridgette's word for it.

The girls located the engine (it really wasn't _that_ hard) and got to work. It was busted up pretty badly, a few of the parts had gone missing, but the girls managed to salvage the engine using some bolts Izzy carried around in her pocket (_why?_) and some hair ties, lipgloss and paperclips Bridgette and Courtney fished out of their bags.

As Gwen was plugging in the last wire, Courtney bit her lip in anticipation. The wire was connected, the hatch closed, and then... the slow (but still present) whir of the AC replaced the dry silence in the room. The girls let out a collective breath. They had done it! Ha, they had fixed the AC when the boys couldn't. They might have saved them all from dying (or at least from being really cold). Maybe they wouldn't die after all, Courtney decided.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi*tdI

Gwen waited for the rest of the girls to file out so she could have a moment of peace. Bridgette and Izzy left immediately, probably off to tell the boys of their achievement. Courtney on the other hand seemed to have the same idea as her. Gwen really hoped she would leave, _soon_. A few minutes past, pregnant with silence, and it was apparent neither of them would be leaving anytime soon. Gwen sighed, she was really looking forward for at least a little down time after that whole mechanic episode.

Under any other circumstance, Gwen would've refused to help the other girls (she wasn't much of a team player, per say) but the situation was pretty dire. Even though these people were crazy annoying, they were all equally screwed over, so if they died there was a great possibility she would die too, and that wasn't an appealing option. So she helped them, not the worst experience of her life but it wasn't in the top 50 either. So, thankfully, they managed (barely) to avoid freezing to death, but they were still stuck, and that, Gwen thought, might be a worse fate.

The chances of Courtney leaving were pretty slim now, so Gwen decided to start up a conversation. Albeit, it wasn't something she normally might do, but she had to have someone to talk to during this, whatever _this_ was. Frankly, human contact may turn out to be her only anchor to humanity during this trying time.

So, Gwen spoke up, "You're pretty good at that, you know."

Courtney seemed a little startled, "At what?"

"You know," Gwen tried to explain, "Being bossy and stuff."

"Oh, thanks," Courtney responded coldy.

"Not in a bad way," Gwen tried to salvage her compliment, "you really saved all our collective asses back there. You're like a leader."

"Oh, well, thanks," this time it sounded more sincere, " I usually don't get a chance at doing that, most people tend to avoid me."

"Me too," Gwen doesn't say that sympathetically, she just states a fact.

Courtney shakes her head slowly, "No, Gwen, _you_ tend to avoid people."

"That's not true," Gwen mumbles even though she knows it is.

Silence, yet again, falls over them.

"If I were in your position, I would not push people away like you do," Courtney informs her.

You have no idea what it's like!" Gwen defends.

"Of course I do! I spend all my spare time in the library, of course I know what it's like!"

Wow, sorry I ever said anything!"

"You aren't the only one, you know," Courtney speaks softly, after a couple of minutes, " I feel lonely too."

And with that, Courtney picks herself up, and leaves Gwen alone. Again.

TDI*tDi*TDi*tdi*tdI

It's not like Bridgette expected a Hero's Welcome or anything, but a little thank you would've been nice. Instead, when she informed the boys of their achievement all she got was a "Cool." (Geoff) and an "About time." (Duncan) while the other two were nowhere to be found. She slumped in a chair defeated, some sorta thanks for _someone who saved their lives_.

Bridgette stayed seated a couple of minutes while she wallowed in boredom (and in pity) she waited for Courtney (they were kinda friends, right?) but seeing as she wasn't showing up she had to find her own form of entertainment.

TDI*tDi*tdi*tdI

After being thrown out of the basement, Trent knew he needed to find something to do. Homework was out of the question, the only thing you could do on the computer was play solitaire (whatever_ that_ was) so what else was he to do in a library but read, of course.

At first, he drifted towards the magazines, but after realizing that the latest issue of _Rolling Stones_ that they had had Vanilla Ice on the cover he decided to pass. Then, he found himself in the Biography section, and instead of reaching for _The Greastest Linebacker of the Last 50 Years_ he grabs a John Lennon book instead.

At first, he sorta is doing that thing where you read but you really don't, but soon he's completely engrossed in the book. This guy was kinda a hero, of music, of course. Way better than Paul Whatshisname.

"You know, you and him are kinda alike but very different," he hears.

Who was that? There's no one around, Trent finds as his head bounces back and forth trying to find the person that matched the voice. Maybe, he's hearing things? Or maybe not.

**Okay, darlings. Here is your homework! Whoever does it gets a pretty awesome reward so here it is!**

** What song (most of these are from a Broadway show so you guys probably need to look it up on good ol' Youtube) would you rather have Courtney and Trent sing in the next chapter?**

**A) My Junk- Spring Awakening**

**B) Left Behind- Spring Awakening**

**C) Whatsername- American Idiot**

**Don't do Saddness/Blue Wind- Spring Awakening **

**F) 21 Guns- American Idiot**

**(Look at all the SA! That's my new favorite show!)**

** So review and tell me (I'm also open to other suggestions!) I'll update soon I swear!**

** Snaps!**

** Miriam! **


End file.
